Combustion becomes more unstable immediately after a cold start than during a normal operation. That is, the rotations of diesel engines fluctuate more widely. JP2001-263131A discloses a technique for injecting a larger amount of fuel during an idle operation immediately after a cold start than during a normal operation. In this way, the rotational speed of the engine increases, becoming stable earlier.